bossbabyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Boss Baby (film)
The Boss Baby is a film in the Boss Baby franchise. It premiered on March 31, 2017 at the Miami International Film Festival. It was directed by Tom McGrath and written by Michael McCoullers. Plot Baby Corp is the company that makes babies. They are either chosen for management or families by a tickle test. Boss Baby, is, however, chosen for management. Babies chosen for management drink a special milk formula which allows them to stay babies forever. He has to go on a mission in the Templeton family. The Templetons are great family, and Tim is the only child. He gets all the love he wants, but all of a sudden, he gets a baby brother, who always wears a suit and a briefcase. Timothy is mad, due to the fact that all of the love he used to get is given to the baby. However, one night, Tim finds out about the fact that his younger sibling can talk, and is in it for a secret mission. He needs to find the newest puppy launched by Puppy Co. Tim promises to help him, but only to get rid of him. They go to work with their parents, and search for the file in the room where all the documents were held. However, this was all a trap set by Super Colossal Big Fat Boss Baby, now known as Francis, to lower baby love, since Baby Corp. fired him due to being lactose intolerant, because he could not drink the formula. So, to make sure the kids can't talk with Tim's parents, he dresses his brother Eugene as a babysitter, and invite Tim's parent on a flight to Las Vegas, leaving the kids alone with Eugene. The children find a way to trick Eugene, and travel to the airport using Tim's bicycle. Eventually, Eugene catches up with the kids, and the bike breaks a little. But Boss Baby calls in his reinforcement group made out of 5 babies: Staci, Jimbo, and the Triplets. They get to the airport, but Boss Baby is running low on the formula, so he becomes a normal baby for a couple of minutes. So, Tim rushes to grab the baby, but the plane already got away. So, Boss Baby asks his brother for help. All of a sudden, tons of people dressed as Elvis come to another plane going to Las Vegas. They dress up as Elvis, steal a ticket, and get in. Then, Tim teaches Boss Baby about fun.They get to Las Vegas, and go to the Puppy Co. Panel. They see their mom and dad, and Tim screams at them. They run to Tim but Francis locks them up. Francis throws them into the puppy launching room. Tim and Boss Baby get them out by pulling the lever that launches the puppies which makes them float, they throw Francis into the formula, and leave. But, Boss Baby is still hanging on the rocketship from since he pulled that lever, and it's about to blast off. Even worse: He's still running low on formula. So, he turns into a normal baby for a while. But then he jumps into his brother's arms, they meet up with Tim's parents, and go home. Since Boss baby finished his business, he leaves and goes back to Baby corp. The babies erased all memory of the baby for everyone, except for Tim. But the two siblings miss each other so much, that Boss Baby goes into the machine that picks children for either management or family, and goes into the family section. Thus, the Templetons are reunited again. At the end of the movie, there is a scene, where Tim, now an adult, tells the exact story to his daughter, who also has a new sister, also dressed in a business suit. Category:Movies